Heretofore, buttons, snaps or like closures were used to close the flaps of a garment such as pants or jeans above the fly portions. This conventional design required the presence of a belt to achieve a "finished" or esthetically acceptable appearance.
With modern casual wear such pants or jeans are often worn without belts, and in closing the pants, the zipper of the fly is twisted and an esthetically undesirable bulge appears between the zippered portion and the button above the zipper.
Furthermore, without a belt there is no adjustable fitting of the garment to the girth of the wearer.
Now there is provided by the present invention an adjustable buckle which closes a garment to a plurality of fitting positions, eliminating the need for a belt and yet providing a smooth, adjusted, contoured fit to the wearer.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel adjustable buckle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a buckle as aforesaid for multiple positioned closure of a garment.